


The Gift of a Queen

by Fire_Bear



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (sort of), Cardverse, Drama, Dubious Consent, Elf!Arthur, Elves, Hypnotism, Imprisonment, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Manipulation, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Persecution, Rebellion, Slavery, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Alfred of Spades is bored on his birthday, unimpressed by the gifts he has been given. However, one of the nobles has a gift he becomes very interested in - which could lead to the fulfillment of a foreboding prophecy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift of a Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I've put in the warning for rape/non-con but it's more dubious consent. The warning is just to be on the safe side, really...
> 
> That being said, Happy 4th of July for the second time. I say happy... =/

_Upon the Queen of Spades will fall_

_The ability to destroy us all._

* * *

Although it was King Alfred's birthday, he was bored. As was tradition, all the nobles of the Kingdom of Spades were presenting him with gifts. Some were idiotic like innumerable pens so he could work. Others were little better like the puppy another had given him. He had his own dogs and his own, personal menagerie – what use had he for another? A lot of the gifts were painted gold in an effort to make them seem fit for a king. A few were handmade and probably stolen from the common citizens in their individual boroughs.

Frankly, Alfred was nearing the end of his patience and he desperately wished Yao would stop showing in yet more nobles. He didn't hide his yawn as Yao hurried to his side. "Well?" he said, lazily sinking back into his throne.

"There is... Well, we have one last noble to show in," Yao explained. "Their present is... quite large and may take some time to get inside due to the weight."

"Oh?" Alfred perked up, raising his eyebrows and looking towards the door as if he could see the person and their gift.

"Yes. I am sorry for the delay."

And off Yao hurried, rushing to open the doors wide. Paying attention now, Alfred tried to think of anything large that someone could have made that would be of any use to him. Perhaps it was a newly discovered animal – or would it be one he had seen before. As long as he could show brag about this present to the other Kings of Deck he would be pleased.

So when a large cage covered with a golden sheet of silk appeared in the doorway, Alfred sat up straighter and scrutinised the person who followed it, dressed in expensive clothes. If the King remembered rightly, the man was Lord Fitzgerald who controlled the region of Spades adjacent to the Laboin Forest. Had something been caught within the dangerous trees? If it had then Alfred would be a little wary about accepting the gift. After all, the protectors of the forest, the elves, would be a formidable foe if organised well. Then again, Alfred _had_ heard of elves being found outside of the forest, lost in their wanderings. Those ones were often captured and kept as pets or driven away by the people who lived nearby. They seemed a weak people and perhaps easily defeated if they challenged Spades.

"Your Majesty," said Fitzgerald, bowing deeply. "I wish you well on your birthday, this greatest of days which birthed such a brilliant man such as yourself-"

"All right, all right, I get the idea. What have you brought me?"

The lord huffed but bowed again and turned to the cage. Gripping the golden sheet tightly, Fitzgerald paused to explain. "I found this at the forest edge and caught it for you. It is the most exquisite creature and it is only right that you should own one." With that declaration, Fitzgerald yanked the covering away, revealing the thick bars of a bronze cage. Within it appeared to be the body of a man curled into a ball at the bottom.

"What-?" began Alfred, frowning. He stopped when he saw the creature shift and then uncurl, slowly making its way to its feet.

Able to stand without hitting its head, the 'man' wore nothing but a simple tunic which seemed to have been made from a sack. It barely covered the thing and easily revealed its long, pale legs and arms. Its hair was a messy blond mop, perhaps from his confinement. However, its eyes hadn't dulled, the green shining clearly in the large room. But the most eye-catching thing about it were the pointed ears which stuck up through its hair.

"An elf, Your Majesty," Fitzgerald declared as if answering Alfred's unfinished question. It roused Alfred from his shock, making him realise that he had been leaning forward with interest. Since there was no point in hiding how amazed and pleased he was, Alfred rose from his place (causing everyone in the room to bow) and made his way down to the cage.

Inside the cage, the elf watched him approach with a barely controlled blank expression. Beneath that façade, however, Alfred could tell that the elf was angry, possibly thinking of ways to take its revenge. It would be interesting to find out what he would have to do to make sure it obeyed him. When he finally stood before it, he spoke.

"What is your name?"

For a moment, he thought the elf wouldn't answer. Then it said, "Arthur." Its voice was lyrical and sweet and Alfred felt himself enthralled with the creature. He stared at it a moment longer before turning to Yao.

"Find something to keep it by my side. A collar or something. And a chain connected to me."

"Yes, sire," said Yao, bowing, though he sent the elf a wary glance. Arthur watched him leave as well before returning that glowing gaze on Alfred.

"You like my present, Your Majesty?" asked Fitzgerald, obviously looking for something.

"Yes. Thank you. We will see just how useful it is in time," Alfred told him before turning from Fitzgerald and essentially dismissing the man. He took one last look at the elf before leaving the room to attend to the feast being held in his honour; he would have plenty of time to watch it later.

* * *

Over the following months, Alfred stopped thinking of the elf as a creature below him and started seeing him as a person, though he could never pinpoint when that had happened. A bronze collar was fitted to the elf secured with minor magic before he left the cage to prevent him from using his charms to control people. At Alfred's request, it was all designed to only open at the King's touch. Then a chain was attached to it and was either connected to Alfred's throne, the end of his bed or the King's wrist. During the first few months, the elf hardly responded to Alfred's questions about his life, only speaking when Alfred became more insistent. Alfred still knew very little about him when he started to notice the feelings which built within him.

At first, it was merely that he was admiring Arthur's beauty. His hair, now washed, seemed to shine despite its continual messy state. A white tunic had been found for him which hugged his hips and drew Alfred's eyes downwards. Yao had even found a pair of plain trousers but Alfred had refused to give them to the elf, preferring to stare at those perfect legs. The collar, though marring Arthur's ethereal appearance, often made Alfred excited, glad he had this power over the mysterious elf.

Finally, he could take it no longer and one night, after drinking several goblets of wine in his own room with orders not to be disturbed, Alfred pulled Arthur towards the bed and threw him down on it. The elf gave no indication that he was scared nor that he was excited for the events which would follow. So, keeping him pinned, Alfred kissed him slowly and tenderly. Arthur didn't react so he pulled back, confused.

"Why don't you do anything?" he demanded.

"What would you like me to do?" Arthur retorted, raising an eyebrow.

Immediately, Alfred's eyes raked Arthur's body to land on his legs, slightly splayed from the fall but not enough for Alfred to sit between them. He reached out and touched them, lightly dragging his fingers up from Arthur's knee, along his thigh and under the small part of the elf's tunic which covered him. For a moment, the thought crossed Alfred's mind that, perhaps, elves did not have the same body structure as humans. Then he found what he was looking for and he grinned down at the elf. But all Arthur did was stare back.

"You... Can you tell what I want?"

"Yes," Arthur replied, calmly. "Do as you wish."

So Alfred gently grabbed Arthur's legs and pulled them apart before he reached for the slick he kept in his bedside table. After he had poured a liberal amount on his fingers, he opened Arthur up. The elf didn't react and Alfred frowned down at him. As usual, Arthur merely stared back at him, that hint of anger behind the calmness.

He pushed in when he deemed Arthur ready, relishing in the pain which flashed across Arthur's face before he forced himself to remain neutral. As a reward, he kissed Arthur before he slowly pulled out and thrust back in again. He was just beginning to speed up when he realised that Arthur was barely reacting, despite the obvious erection he was sporting. Obviously, the elf was determined to remain as calm as ever. Irritated, Alfred began to thrust in harder, faster, deeper, almost as if he wanted to rent Arthur in two. In return, Arthur began to bite his lip, drawing blood as he clutched at the sheets as if to anchor himself. The elf's face was so beautiful that it didn't take long for Alfred to come, collapsing to the side of Arthur in order to catch his breath.

With the combination of alcohol and the exertion, Alfred must have passed out because he woke in the morning to the sight of a dishevelled and sleeping Arthur beside him. At first he believed it to be a mistake on his part; it was almost like sleeping with the enemy. Then he remembered that Arthur was his present and that he could do as he liked with the elf. No-one could protest it.

In the months following, Alfred felt that that one intimate act had brought both him and Arthur closer together. He found himself frequently pinning the elf to the bed and sating himself with Arthur. After he had truly accepted their activities, Alfred even began making sure the elf also came and cleaned him up as well.

Over time, Alfred realised he could barely keep his hands to himself with Arthur constantly around. Their dalliances increased in frequency and they even fucked during the day: against walls, on tables, on Alfred's desk. Everywhere and anywhere. During important meetings, Alfred brought Arthur closer and closer until the elf would be forced to sit on his lap in front of his councillors and Jack.

And, over time, Arthur began to react to Alfred's touches. He would cry out, beg for release, even smile after he came. However, each time he let down his guard, it would quickly return with more suppressed anger. Alfred was sure he could even see a touch of fear and, though he may have been merely wishing for it, he was _certain_ he could see love in Arthur's glowing eyes.

* * *

A week before Alfred's next birthday, he made a declaration to both Yao and his councillors, Arthur on his lap. "I have decided to get married," he told them as he stroked Arthur's hair.

"You have?" said Yao, clearly surprised. He quickly recovered, as was needed in a Jack. "Who is the lucky lady to become the Queen of Spades?"

"It is not a woman."

Murmuring started up but a sharp look from Alfred stopped them. "Then who is the lucky man?" asked one of the nobles, probably hoping it was his son.

"Arthur, of course," Alfred told them, stroking one of the elf's ears.

There was silence. Nobody breathed or moved. Then there was an uproar as everyone shot to their feet, shouting and arguing and trying to dissuade the King. Alfred waited for them to quiet down and, when they did, he shifted Arthur off his lap so he could stand. Obediently, Arthur moved aside and stood back to let Alfred take the floor, though everyone's attention remained on the elf. Before Alfred could speak, however, Yao approached from his other side.

"Sire, you cannot marry an elf!" he cried, eyes wide from panic. "We always pick our Queens carefully since a hundred Peace Times ago. Do you not remember the prophecy? That is why we always use the Spades mag-"

"Well, obviously, that is not working," Alfred growled, turning a glare on his Jack. "We have been waiting for a suitable Queen for eight years now. I am fed up of ruling alone. Besides, Arthur has powerful magic – that would be an advantage against the other Kingdoms. Clubs is massing its army again this year and, were I married to someone with magic, we would-"

"He cannot use his magic with the collar!" exclaimed a noble, fear evident on his face. "If you took it off there's no telling what he would do!"

Turning his glare on the man, Alfred waited till he had bowed his head in submission before he turned to Yao. "I will do this. For the sake of the Kingdom and myself. And I will marry on my birthday."

"Your Majesty, that is a week from now – you should think this ov-"

Fed up with his Jack, Alfred grabbed him by the neck causing him to cut himself off with a gasp. "Silence. I will marry without you if that is what you are saying."

Frantically, Yao shook his head and Alfred loosened his grip. "No... Alfred, do not-"

"Guards!" Alfred yelled, continuing to glare at Yao, furious that his Jack would not only oppose him but also that he'd use his name in the presence of the councillors. When some men came along, clanking in their armour and surprised at the scene, Alfred threw Yao at them. One of the guards caught the smaller man and stared at his King in shock. "He's a traitor," Alfred announced. "Throw him in the dungeon and keep him there until he is ready to admit his wrongdoings. The same goes for Councilman Atley."

"Wha-?" said the noble in question, the one to speak up about the collar.

"Your Majesty," began a guard, looking unsure.

"Do it!" Alfred glared at the rest of the men present who turned their heads away. "One of you find the bishop and organise this wedding. You will be rewarded handsomely for taking on the duties of the Jack." With that, he pulled Arthur towards him, put an arm around the elf's waist and led him from the room, intent on taking him back to the King's bed chambers.

* * *

On his birthday, the rushed preparations for the wedding were complete. Despite the short notice, the throne room venue was extravagant with white and blue decorations entwined. Numerous chairs were set up and those that weren't filled with nobles were taken by the middle-class or working-class. The bishop, though reluctant, stood at the throne, waiting to marry his King and crown his new Queen.

Alfred couldn't be happier. Dressed in his official King's outfit and wearing his crown for once, he watched his citizens amass, excited for both a royal wedding and the chance to see their new Queen. Those who had heard of the elf, however, looked worried and tense; Alfred ignored their glances. Instead, he watched the entrance to the room where two guards were to bring Arthur to him.

When he entered, Alfred couldn't take his eyes off the elf. Despite only wearing a white tunic, Arthur looked radiant. The tunic was new and cut to hug Arthur's hips, barely covering him yet again. Alfred's heart swelled and he was sure he had fallen for Arthur all over again. As Arthur reached him, Alfred took the other end of the chain, looped it around his wrist and gently grabbed Arthur's hands. Carefully, Alfred moved Arthur in front of him and rubbed his thumbs across the elf's knuckles.

Once the ceremony for the marriage was finished, Alfred pulled Arthur towards him and passionately kissed him. Arthur kissed back as he had been doing more and more recently. Both of them ignored the malicious murmuring and the disgusted looks on the people present. Then Alfred released Arthur so he could be crowned Queen. With all of the pomp and circumstance finished, everyone was invited to the banquet hall where a feast had been set up. There, Alfred noticed that Arthur smiled several times while glancing at him. It made his heart beat faster and he opted to retire early with the elf.

Upon entering the King's bed chambers – _their_ bed chambers – they instantly made their way to the bed and consummated the marriage. Alfred wasn't going to let anyone interrupt their happiness with plans for assassination or disavowing the marriage. So he made sure he made a mess of the sheets and dragged them off to find the appointed person to check this sort of thing. After making sure it was announced that the marriage was ironclad, Alfred hurried back to his Queen and made love to him several times over.

The following morning, the sun shone through the window to wake Alfred. His first sight was something he had become accustomed to: a naked Arthur, collar still attached, eyes bright in the light as he watched Alfred sit up. Alfred grinned at Arthur and held out his hand to pull Arthur up and into his side. "You are mine," he murmured, something he had said to Arthur before.

"Yes..." was Arthur's response.

"My Queen."

"Indeed."

"I need to get you a wedding present," Alfred added, remembering that there were piles of them in the throne room.

"I do not..." Arthur paused before drawing away from Alfred and sitting upright. "There is only one thing I would like as a present."

"Oh?" said Alfred, reaching out to stroke along Arthur's pale leg.

"Remove the collar."

Alfred froze, staring at Arthur. He wanted to grant the elf's request, he really did. But, if he did... "No."

" _Please_ ," said Arthur, giving Alfred a pained look. "We are bonded as husbands, my King, and I cannot break that except for death. I will not harm you if that is what you fear."

But that wasn't what Alfred feared. He had seen the way Arthur lit up when he was able to go into the gardens or was taken into the woods beyond the city walls. Whenever he spotted birds wheeling in the sky, Arthur would watch them, a carefully blank expression on his face. Alfred was more afraid of being separated from his Queen than being killed by him. "I cannot," he told Arthur. "I will not."

For several beats of Alfred's heart, Arthur said nothing, merely gazed at him with his pain clear on his face. Then he said, "I swear I will not leave this palace so long as you still want me."

Blinking, Alfred searched Arthur's face for insincerity or duplicity. There was none there and his fingers twitched, ready to comply with the request. "I..."

"Please, Alfred," Arthur whispered. "Have we not already declared our love for each other in the ceremony yesterday? Must I prove it to you?"

It took Alfred a while to nod, reaching up for the collar. "You do not," he told Arthur. He took a breath when he touched the collar, feeling both anticipation and resignation. It would probably be the last time he would see his husband looking so perfect. Fumbling with the clasp, he opened the collar and slowly removed it from Arthur's neck. Finally, Arthur was free and Alfred dropped the collar to the side, gazing at the mark that marred his husband's neck. Then he glanced up and into Arthur's eyes – and couldn't look away, jaw dropping at the beauty he saw there.

"My King," murmured Arthur, his words like honey, drawing Alfred in. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, Arthur," breathed Alfred, leaning towards the elf.

"Anything?"

"Yes, anything. Even the stars."

Arthur smiled at Alfred and, though he could see that something was off about it, Alfred was merely glad he had made his husband smile. "Then may I make another request?"

"Of course."

Now, Arthur leaned in so that all Alfred could see was those glowing, green eyes. "Abdicate your throne to me."

"Yes, my Queen," Alfred sighed, smiling at him. "I will do it right away."

"Ah!" cried Arthur as Alfred leapt to his feet. "You must dress in your official clothes first."

Alfred laughed. "Of course I should," he said. "I shall find you some, too."

"No, no," Arthur protested. "Something simple will do."

"As you wish." Grabbing the first plain white, silk shirt Alfred could find, he threw it over to Arthur and even handed him a pair of navy trousers. Then he went about dressing himself even as there came a knock at the door. When he bid the person enter, it turned out to be some servants sent to get them ready for the official address and presentation of the Queen to the public. He sent them away even as they seemed confused as to his behaviour. Paying no heed to them, he turned to Arthur and grabbed his hands. "You look amazing," he told his Queen.

"As do you," Arthur told him. "Are you ready? I have the declaration you must sign here." And, sure enough, in Arthur's hand was a scroll. It seemed odd to see it there and Alfred frowned for a moment before he looked into Arthur's eyes and all his worries were swept away.

"I am," he confirmed.

"Well... One more thing, Alfred," Arthur said, catching hold of his sleeve.

"Yes, Arthur?"

And, suddenly, Arthur was pulling him down by the front of his coat and into a deep kiss. It was passionate and tender and sweet with just a hint of sadness – as if it would be the last time they would ever be able to see and touch each other. To Alfred, it seemed out of place, odd. He began to wonder what he was doing. Abdicating? Had he really agreed to that? Pulling away, he looked at Arthur and, meeting his eyes once again, he realised that he was being silly. Abdicating was the right thing to do. It would make Arthur happy and that was all that mattered.

Grabbing Arthur's hand, Alfred led them both to the balcony where he could make his address. A large crowd had been gathered in the courtyard, mostly those from the city not invited to the joint wedding and coronation. Guards were posted at the edges of the space and also either side of Arthur and Alfred. A cheer went up as Alfred emerged and a quieter one was encouraged for Arthur.

"My precious subjects!" Alfred announced, grinning widely. "Let me introduce your new Queen of Spades, Arthur!" A smattering of applause. "I know that you are wary of him because he is an elf but I assure you, he will not be a danger as long as I am here." He turned to Arthur and held out his hand; the elf handed him the scroll and a pen. Leaning on the balustrade, Alfred signed the document before holding it aloft. "And that is why I am stepping down to let Queen Arthur rule in my stead!"

Silence descended on the courtyard. No-one moved, all staring at their King. Then a shout went up: "The elf isn't wearing its collar!"

"Your Majesty, you have been tricked!" cried the guard nearest him. The man raised his spear, pointing it at Arthur. But the elf merely batted it aside, using his elvish magic to send it flying.

"It is too late!" Arthur said to everyone. "This document is genuine and legally binding. King Alfred of Spades is no longer the foremost authority figure in this land!"

"No!" yelled someone in the crowd. A few women screamed and one even fainted.

The ensuing commotion began to filter through Alfred's happiness. What was going on? Why were his people afraid? How could he help them? Did this have something to do with Arthur-? His thoughts were cut off by Arthur spinning him around so they could look at each other. A calmness spread over him once more and he sighed dreamily as he stared into his husband's eyes.

"You must leave here, Alfred," Arthur told him, effortlessly deflecting another blade aimed at him. "Leave the palace and keep walking. Do not return. It will be dangerous for you. Be careful."

"Will you not come with me?" asked Alfred, tilting his head curiously.

"No. I am afraid that I have work to do. But I will find you eventually, my King. Quick, go! Before more people come to stop you."

Alfred nodded and obediently left the balcony. By the time he reached the courtyard, the crowd was in chaos as people watched Arthur above them. The guards had disappeared and the people rushed to leave. He slipped past them all and kept walking despite not being dressed for travel. In fact, he kept walking, dazed and happy, until the moon was at its zenith later that night when he finally collapsed from exhaustion. His last thought, free from any magical manipulation, was that he should never have removed the collar.

* * *

The destruction of the four Kingdoms of Deck came swiftly. Elves rose from their place in the forest and converged on the capital of Spades. They displaced humans but didn't kill them. Apparently, the Queen of Spades wished for everyone to live peacefully. However, he made the mistake of releasing those Alfred had imprisoned and Yao gathered the palace guards and those capable of fighting to rise against the elves.

Yao's body was cremated with the others.

Hearing of his people's efforts, Alfred journeyed to the other Kingdoms, asking, pleading, _begging_ for their help. Although the other Royals were determined to fight the elven menace, they didn't want Alfred's assistance: he had been the one to cause this, after all. So all Alfred could do was return to Spades and attempt to raise an army from the frightened masses. Slowly but surely people began to respond to his cause.

It wasn't until two Queens and two Jacks were dead and a King grievously injured that the Royals sent word for him to join up with them with his rag-tag band of soldiers. Though Alfred partly felt that it was their own fault for not letting him help, he still attended the funerals. As soon as they were buried, they began their war meetings and marched out to meet them.

With their magic, the elves wiped them out, killing the other Royals over numerous battles till only the former King of Spades was left.

Afterwards, with Alfred's people dead or captured, Alfred and those left retreated to the forest the elves no longer used and split up to hide. Alfred wandered, regret and guilt and fury coursing through him and leaving him in a daze. And so it was that, five years after he had married, Alfred found himself sitting on a tree which had grown sideways for part of its life. He stared at the ground, wondering what he could do to fix his mistake.

A feeling of being watched stole over him and he froze, knowing what that meant nowadays: an elf had soundlessly sneaked up on him. All at once, he leapt to his feet and unsheathed his sword, bringing it up swiftly, prepared to fight for his life. Seeing who it was, Alfred nearly dropped his weapon and sole source of protection.

He stood face to face with his husband.

The elf was wearing a green tunic with elaborate golden embroidery swirling across it. Instead of merely wearing that as he had for a year with Alfred, he also wore a pair of brown trousers which looked rough but was likely just as rich as the tunic. Upon his head was a crown of flowers, a blue rose dead centre and shaped like a Spade. It was a sharp contrast to Alfred's dishevelled and ill-fitting simple clothes. All of them were ripped or stained and made him look shabby in the face of Arthur's Royal appearance.

"You," he growled, eyes narrowing further. "What are you doing here? Come to finally kill me?"

"Of course not," said Arthur, mildly. "Why would you think that?"

"You wiped out all the Royals! My friends!"

"That..." Arthur looked away, staring at the trunk of the tree Alfred had been sitting on. "That was not my intention. But I could not let them overthrow me."

"Yes you could!" snapped Alfred. "You had no need to take over my Kingdom, to take over Deck!"

"It was a means to an end."

"What end? To get free? You had no need to enslave my people to do that!"

At that, Arthur's head jerked up and the elf glared at Alfred with such ferocity that he took a step back and nearly fell onto the trunk of the tree. Thankfully, he kept his balance and raised his sword as if to fend off Arthur's glare. The elf, meanwhile, began to close the distance between them. "Enslaved your people?"

"Yes! My people live in fear. I have seen them prosecuted by elves, laughed at and insulted, attacked and then ignored. What did we ever do to y-?" Alfred cut himself off, realisation dawning on him. His eyes widened. "Was this revenge on what happ-?"

"We are elves," said Arthur calmly, though his fists were clenched and he shook with his suppressed rage. "We have no need for revenge. Especially me. I have lived for four thousand years, Alfred, and I have seen all too often what happens when revenge begets revenge. This is not revenge. This is..." Arthur trailed off and turned from Alfred, pacing away before turning back to the former King and striding towards him again. "I have lived for so long, Alfred," he said, his tone now beseeching as if he truly wished for Alfred to understand. He lowered his sword to listen, frowning at Arthur as the elf continued. "I have seen ages come and go. I remember when elves and humans could live in peace. However, that did not last. I remember when Deck was formed and humans began to fight amongst themselves. Us elves were ignored then and we preferred that to being caught up in a war which affected the world's magic. Now... Well, before I brought my people out from here, _we_ were the ones prosecuted, attacked and killed for coming out of the forest or captured to be made a pet, as if you humans had grown bored of peace and sought to make war. And not all of my people have had enslavers as kind as you. A lot of them have died, imprisoned, unable to call out to us at their time of death.

"This has gone on for so long that, every few centuries, when it became too much, I would beseech the King of Spades to stop the persecution. Usually I was able to slip past the humans on my long journey to the capital. Six years ago, I was seen. I did not wish to harm anyone so I did not put up a fight and was knocked out. When I awoke I found myself in that bronze cage. I could not use my magic so I could not escape.

"But I have had enough. I cannot continue in a world like this, in a world that would attack my people for no reason. So I sought another solution as my previous ones had obviously not been successful. If I could bring the world together, I thought it would stop the suffering. I forgot one thing: elves are not perfect and those younger than me hold resentment towards humans. They sought a war themselves once I claimed the throne of Spades and they managed to create one. This is not what I wanted. This has _never_ been what I wanted."

Only the birds could be heard after Arthur fell silent. Alfred stared at him, trying to wrap his head around the revelations. "But... Why? Why am I still alive? There have been plenty of opportunities to kill me and yet..."

Again, Arthur looked away. "I... I made sure that no elf will ever kill you. You do not need to worry on that."

"But why? If you had had me killed as soon as I abdicated, there would have been less rebellions. Everything would be over now."

"I did not want your people being so angry they plotted against us. This was meant to bring about peace. This-"

"You lie," said Alfred, the truth hitting him hard as he watched Arthur keep his gaze turned away. "You saved me because you love me."

Arthur froze for a moment before raising his gaze to Alfred's. "Why would you think I love you? I have never once declared my love for you-"

"You _married_ me! _That_ is a declaration of love."

"Have there been no political marriages between humans?" Arthur asked. "I have been married many times, arranged by officials attempting to keep the elves from becoming restless and mischievous."

"And what happened to them? Did they get banished, too?" Alfred paused, thinking over what Arthur had said. "'Officials'?"

With a huff of laughter, Arthur smiled at Alfred. "Ask me my name," he said, clearly ignoring the first question.

"What? I know it already..." When Arthur didn't respond, Alfred sighed and decided to play along. "What is your name?"

"I am the Elf King, Arthur."

Alfred stared at him. " _What_?"

"I am the Elf King," Arthur repeated. "And there was a prophecy about me, much like the one about the Queen of Spades, I believe."

"The one about destroying Deck?"

"Yes. It is said that there is only one person who can kill the Elf King and wipe out the elves."

Blinking, Alfred tried to work out what Arthur was saying. "You mean... me?"

"Perhaps. Do you believe you can, Alfred?"

Tightening his grip on his sword, Alfred realised that he couldn't lift it any higher: his arms were shaking. He hadn't seen Arthur since the abdication and the feelings of betrayal and sorrow were still strong. Realising that Arthur awaited an answer, he said, "I refuse to answer that. I refuse to soothe your fears. Not after everything."

"If you wish."

"But, if it _is_ me... Then... Why have you not killed me?" Alfred asked, frowning at Arthur.

"I have told you the reason already," Arthur responded, smile growing. It increased his beauty and Alfred had to shake away those thoughts, trying to stay focussed on his anger rather than his heartache which was gradually making itself known. "I am tired of watching the same mistakes being made by both humans and elves. Elves are really no better than humans nowadays. I have managed to resist this prophecy for millennia as I thought the elves could become better, return to their roots and behave more like the elves they are rather than the humans they seek to subjugate. They need to be stopped but they no longer listen to me as they should. I cannot bring myself to punish them: they are my family, my kin. But there is one who _can_."

"You... want me to defeat all of you," said Alfred, slowly.

"Perhaps," Arthur replied. "As I said, I will not." The elf raised his arm and clutched at his tunic, clutched at his heart. "I cannot do this alone any more. I have lived far too long."

"Surely your subjects know about this prophecy? Surely they should have convinced you to kill me..."

Nodding, Arthur turned from Alfred. "Yes... They think that is why I am here. But I cannot kill you." He began to walk away, leaving Alfred to stare after him, thinking on what the elf had said.

Before Arthur disappeared from sight, he took a step forward and called out to him. "You are unable to kill me because you love me."

Pausing, Arthur glanced over his shoulder and smiled at Alfred. It was a pained and brilliant smile. "Exactly," said Arthur and left Alfred to wonder about the elf's words.

* * *

_4000 years has the Elf King seen_

_He has seen everything that has ever been_

_To end his suffering, the elves_

_Must be destroyed, but not by themselves –_

_By the one the Elf King holds dear_

_After just a mere human year._


End file.
